Never Grow Up
by chips and ice-cream
Summary: A collection of One-shots/Drabbles on Sonic and Tails brotherly relationship based around the song Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift.
1. I Love You

_**Never Grow Up – Chapter 1, I love you**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Sonic the Hedgehog, or any characters related to the series, Sega does... lucky Sega.**

**A/N: **This is my 1st Sonic the Hedgehog, & my 2nd song fic (kind of). It's a collection of one-shots based of the song Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift. Each chapter will mostly be based around one or two verses with said verse(s) at the beginning, I'll say in the author's note at the top if there will be an exception to this. This is a Sonic and Tails Brotherly fic, if you don't like these types of story's, then I suggest you stop reading, if you do then I apologise for keeping you waiting. Enjoy!

* * *

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favourite night-light_

* * *

(Sonic's P.O.V, Sonic is ten and Tails is three)

I looked down at the fox I had, just a year ago, taken in as my little brother. Miles Prower. But I never call him that because he hates his real name; I call him Tails, the name I gave him 'cause he's got two tails. Don't even think about calling him a freak because of that, and I'll give you two reasons why. First, those tails make him unique, special and allow him to do what no other fox can do. Fly. That's right, a flying fox. Pretty cool right? Second, you'll wake up the next day with a serious headache after getting beaten up by me for talking trash about my baby bro, so don't even go there.

Anyway, it's been one of those quiet days where Eggman hasn't tried to conquer the planet, so me and Tails just had a fun day to ourselves. We went to the park and played with our ball and on the slides, swings, round-a-bout e.t.c, and had a few races, where I won nearly all of them (technically all of them if you don't count the ones when I let Tails win). Then we found out that a circus was in town! I hadn't been to one of them in ages, and Tails had never seen one so we went and saw that next. It was way past cool! My little buddy loved the whole thing, but he enjoyed the acrobats on the trapeze best. We did loads of other stuff too, like went to the cinema, to the beach (I stayed on the sand), ate chili dogs, but I won't bore you with that.

So, it's been a very tiring day, especially for a three-year-old fox, he fell asleep on the way home. Now, I'm not usually one for mushy stuff, but Tails looks really cute when he's asleep. He pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his namesakes around himself like a make shift blanket. If you didn't know it was Tails, you'd mistake him for an orange ball of fluff. You can tell if he's dreaming because his eyelids flutter. I was taking him up to his room when...

"Sonic?"

"Hey little bro, did I wake ya?"

"No," He yawned, "I just wanted to say that I'm really glad you're my brother."

"No problem bud, now go to sleep."

"But Sonic I'm," He yawned again, "not tired."

I had to laugh at that, if he's not tired after that day then I'm not a blue hedgehog. "What if I tuck you in and turn on your favourite night-light?"

"Well, Okay."

So I did just that. "Night kid, sweet dreams." But as I turned to leave I felt a little hand wrap around my finger.

"Night Sonic, I," One more yawn, kid must be really tired, "love ya big bro."

I was a bit shocked; me and Tails had been like brothers ever since we met, even though he still acted a little shy around me. He'd never said he loved me before, no one had said that to me in a long time... Then I smiled. "Love you too, little bro."

* * *

Please let me know what you think, I'm open to constructive criticism, so long as it's helpful and not mean. I'll post new chapters either weekly (If the next chapter is written) or if I have a bunch of reviews along the lines of Update soon. Hope you enjoyed!

(: Em


	2. Simple Laughter

_**Never Grow Up – Chapter 2, Simple laughter**_

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I got the 2nd chapter finished early so I decided to post it sooner than I planned. I want to say thank you to my reviewers and anyone who added me or the story to their favorites or alerts. I've got all the chapters planned out and can safely say there will be eight in total. Oh, and this chapter has multiple points of view. On with the story!

* * *

_To you everything's funny  
You've got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple_

* * *

(Tails' P.O.V, Sonic is twelve and Tails is five)

"Ha ha! Sonic that's so funny!" Hi, I'm Miles, but don't call me that, call me Tails (I don't like my real name, especially when you say my last name as well, Prower. See what it sounds like. What were my parents thinking?!)

"You think everything funny little bro."

That's my big brother, Sonic the Hedgehog, the best big brother in the whole of Mobius, and the greatest hero in the galaxy! He just went and stopped Eggman from destroying a nearby village and was doing an impression of Egghead's temper tantrum when he failed. It's, um, what's the word... oh yeah! Hysterical! (I really like learning new words.)

"Yeah but that was REALLY funny Sonic, hilarious even."

"Have you been reading the dictionary again?"

"No, this time it was a thesaurus." I know what you're thinking. Why's a kid reading a thesaurus? Well, like I said, I like to learn stuff. I'm quite smart for my age too. At least, that's what Sonic says.

"Where did you get a thesaurus... scrap that, what is a thesaurus?"

I started laughing again. I KNEW Sonic was being, um, sarcastic. He knows what a thesaurus is, but still, "A thesaurus is a reference work that lists words grouped together according to similarity of meaning."

"...Did you find that definition in the dictionary?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Hmm, because I am Sonic, mind reader extraordinaire!"

Then I burst into uncontrollable laughter.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

Man I love making Tails laugh. It's so easy, but still. Now he's actually rolling on the floor, maybe I made him laugh a little too much. The French accent I used could have been a little over the top. "C'mon bro, it wasn't that funny."

"I, ha ha, know... it was, hee hee, just the way you said it!" Yep, French accent, like I thought. Well, time for some more of my famous sarcasm.

"Oh, so you don't like my French accent?"

Then Tails suddenly stopped. "That was supposed to be French?"

"What did it sound like?"

"I don't know, it just sounded funny, not French. Kinda sounded like you had a cold, hee hee." Hmm, I didn't think it was that bad... never mind. "Sonic?" Uh oh, that was the type of 'Sonic' said with the 'o' held on. That means he either wants something, or has a question he's been thinking about for a while. Or possibly both. I tend to not like either of them.

"Yes Tails?"

"Well, I've been wondering. You know how you go off to fight Eggman?"

"Yes"

"And... everything's always alright afterwards, right?"

"Right." I don't really see where Tails is going with this. Plus I hate it when he drags his questions out, why doesn't anyone just get to the point instead of beating around the bush?

"And I always have to stay behind...?" Oh. Now I see what he's getting at.

"Tails I've told you a bazillion times, you're too young to fight Eggman with me. You could get hurt."

"You could get hurt fighting him on your own."

"I've been doing that for years though kid. I'm experienced."

"Well, how old were you when you started to be Eggman's enemy?" He said that very smugly, he knows how old I was when I first fought Baldy McNosehair. The same age as Tails is.

"That's not important Tails."

"Of course it is! You keep saying I'm too young but you went off and fought him when you were my age!"

I can see that arguing is not going to get me anywhere. Let's try negotiating. "Tell you what, how about the first time Eggman attacks after your 6th birthday then you can come and help. Sound fair?"

Tails crossed his arms and looked at the floor. I knew he wouldn't find it fair... Then he looked up and held out his smallest finger. "Pinkie promise?" I couldn't help but smile at that. The little fox looked so serious, as if making this promise was the most important thing in the world to him.

I shook my pinkie with his. "Pinkie promise." His face lit up, it was as if I'd just told him that Christmas was coming early. Of course, I was really hoping he'd forget that promise. His birthday was months away after all, so he probably would. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground being hugged by a very happy fox.

"Thanks Sonic, you're the best brother ever!"

"Ha ha, you're welcome little bro. Now, race ya to the nearest chilli dog stand!"

"Yeah, last one there's a rotten Eggman!" And he flew off almost as fast as I can run... almost.

"Hey no head starts. Oh, who am I kidding, I was gunna give you a head start anyway!" Even though he was quite far off I could still hear him laughing. Simple laughter. I wish my little buddy could stay little, then thing's could always be this simple...

* * *

Please leave a review, even if it's a simple 'Good job' or if it's something I've done wrong that need improvement/fixing.

(: Em


	3. Fear

_**Never Grow Up – Chapter 3, Fear**_

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, my laptop's been acting weird. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

_I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up  
And never grow up_

* * *

(Sonic's P.O.V, Sonic is nine and Tails is two)

Eggman really needs to come up with some new schemes if he thought I was going to fall for his latest 'plot', and I use the term plot loosely. I was running through the forest to have some well deserved me time. I've not had much time to do this lately 'cause a couple of months ago I found my newly adopted little bro, Tails, all alone without a home and so I took him in. Let me tell ya, It is HARD looking after a toddler, hard with a capital 'h', 'a', 'r' and 'd'.

Anyway, I finally got Tails to have a nap, meaning I can go for a run. Simple. Back to what I was saying, I was running along minding my own business, feeling the rush of the wind as I past, when I saw a suspicious looking rope tied in a circle on the floor. Now, tell me, can you think of any tricks older than this one? Because I sure can't. Okay, so at this point I was thinking, 'What better way to annoy old Egg belly than making him think I've been caught, only to find out that I have once again gotten the better of him?'

So I set about collecting enough sticks/twigs to make a reasonable weight that would set off the trap (most people would take forever to do this, but there is a reason I'm called Sonic). When I thought I had enough I found some rope lying around (no doubt that Eggman just left it there) and tied them together, dropped them into the circle and dashed behind a nearby tree.

I had to try so much not to laugh at what I saw next. Old Egg head ran out from a bush, wearing a bunch of leaves so he would blend in (almost worked behind the bush, but he sure stuck out like a sore thumb now!) and started jumping up and down yelling "I did it, I did it! I caught the blue nuisance at last!" Then I think he was dancing, but it looked a lot like he was just waving his arms about having random muscle spasms! He kept this up for a whole five minutes before he actually looked at the rope to find he'd succeeded in capturing a bunch of wood. His face was priceless! I would have taken a picture if I'd had my camera. Oh well, can't win everything.

So there I was, running home when, as luck would have it (note the heavy sarcasm) it started raining. And when I say raining, I mean it was like the clouds had decided to attack the planet with an ocean load of water. I started running faster because if there's one thing I hate it's getting wet (except for when taking a shower, but that's not exactly the same as being rained on). However after a couple of minutes I had to slow down again since I kept nearly tripping and landing face first into the mud, which is definitely not on my to do list.

When I was about halfway home I saw a flash of light in the sky and moments later heard a loud rumble. My only thought was _'No no no no NO!'_ Now, you may be wondering why this word was zipping about through my mind so much. Well, about a week after I took Tails in there was a huge thunderstorm...

_Flashback (3__rd__ person P.O.V)_

_A young blue hedgehog was searching around his home for the little fox he had recently taken in as a brother. "Tails come on bud it's time for bed, not hide-and-seek." Eventually he found Tails hiding in one of the empty kitchen cupboards curled into a ball and crying softly to himself. "Tails, what's up little buddy?"_

_Slowly but surely, the toddler uncurled from his ball to reveal a very scared looking fox, with a tear stroked face. "T-The thunder and l-l-lightning, it scares me." The child then burst into tears and clung to his older sibling. "S-S-Sonic, m-make it stop, p-p-please! I don't like it!"_

_Sonic only being a child himself started to feel slightly uncomfortable and just hugged the young kit for a while. He wanted to protect Tails from everything that frightened him, but he couldn't change the weather. It just isn't possible._

_After some thought of what to say, and waiting for the younger of the two to calm down a bit, Sonic spoke up. "I can't Tails. I wish I could stop the storm but I can't, it's impossible. We just have to wait until it goes away. But I'll tell you what I can do. I can promise you that whenever there's a thunderstorm I'll always be right next to you to make sure it won't hurt you."_

_The orange fox looked at the older child. "Promise?"_

_Sonic held out his little finger and said, "Pinkie promise."_

"_What's a pinkie promise?"_

_The hedgehog gave a small laugh, took Tails' smallest finger and made it shake his while explaining, "A pinkie promise is when you do this, and it means that the person who made that promise can never ever break it. Ever."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

So now I need to get home fast to keep my promise, but also not too fast or I'll fall over. Why must life be so difficult?

Eventually I made it home, although it took longer than I wanted. But at least I managed not to trip over while I was running. Now I had to find Tails. "Tails! Where are ya little bro?"

"S-S-Sonic?"

I looked around to see where my little buddy was and saw him curled up on the sofa, flinching every time a flash of lightning went off. I zipped over onto the seat next to him. "Tails I'm really sorry. I just went out for a run while you were asleep, but I didn't know the storm was coming. Are you Okay?"

"Yeah. I-I'm okay" Tails uncurled himself, slowly, and sat on my knee. We sat there in silence for a bit, the only movement being when Tails tensed up at the lightning. After a while Tails spoke up. "Sonic, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure thing bro."

"Well, when I woke up because of the storm, I, um, wasn't scared of it at first."

"Tails, that's a good thing."

"No, I mean, I wasn't scared of it at first because I was scared of something else."

"Oh." I didn't like the sound of that. Now I have to deal with another thing he's scared of. "What were you scared of then?"

"I-I was afraid that, that..." He cut himself off with some water works and decided to use me as a tissue.

"Ssshhh, it's alright Tails, you can tell me."

"I-I, was afraid t-t-that you'd left, just like everyone else did." I was a bit shocked at this. I told Tails when I first brought him here that I'd never leave him. That's the last time I go for a run without letting him know beforehand.

"Tails, I promised you I'd never leave you to fend for yourself again, and I'll promise again. I will never, ever, desert you."

"T-t-thank you Sonic. You're the best."

I will always keep that promise. Because I know that if I don't, it'll break his heart.

* * *

What do you think? Good, not good, great, terrible? Please let me know. I'll try to update faster next time.

(: Em


	4. The Worst

_**Never Grow Up – Chapter 4, The Worst**_

**A/N: **I'm SO sorry for not updating in ages! I've been busy with school and everything, but I'm going to try harder to get the new chapters up at more regular intervals. Again, really sorry. And I know the lyrics talk about mums, but just pretend it's about an older brother. ENJOY!

* * *

_You're in the car, on the way to the movies,  
And you're mortified your mum's dropping you off  
At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around  
In your PJs getting ready for school_

* * *

(Tails' P.O.V, Sonic is twenty-one and Tails is fourteen)

"Just leave me alone Sonic, I don't wanna talk about it!" Sonic makes me so mad sometimes. I try to do one little thing on my own and he goes on and on about how I can't do this, or I shouldn't do that. I'm fourteen! I don't need an older brother to tell me what to do. I can make my own decisions.

"Sorry if I upset you by saying 'no' for once."

"All I wanted to do was go to the movies with some friends!" Doesn't he understand that I want to do some things on my own?

"Some friends that you found over the internet and have never met before, you don't even know if they are who they say they are!"

"If they weren't then I would've just come home!"

"So what was so wrong with me at least dropping you off?!"

"EVERYTHING!" Okay, maybe I overreacted by yelling so loudly, but Sonic should trust me enough to do something this simple by myself. There's just so much I can't do because he won't let me. Why's he so overprotective?

"That's it Miles, you're grounded!"

"WHAT?!" Great, he grounds me for nothing and uses my real name! "Why?"

"For yelling and answering back, that's why! And not just today but almost every day for the past few months, now go to your room!"

That was the last straw. Sonic always tells me off for the smallest things and I just sulk in my room. But not this time. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! I don't get to do anything by myself anymore because you think everything I do is wrong! Sometimes I wish I'd never met you, you're the worst big brother ever! And, and... I HATE YOU!" And with that I ran up to my room and slammed the door behind me. I can't wait to move out of here.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I heard Tails slam the door, but right now I didn't care. All I could do was stand there like an idiot and think about was what he said. Did he really hate me? Was I really such a bad brother that he didn't want me in his life? After a few moments of contemplating I tried to forget about it all. I went over to the fridge and grabbed a soda, then jumped onto the couch and started channel surfing. Tails was just upset about being grounded. He'll get over it sooner or later.

It's weird arguing with my little bro. I mean, sure when we were younger we argued as well, but not like that. And nowhere near as much. It's even stranger when I have to ground him. The first time I did I hadn't even realised that I'd done it! He'd been tinkering around with the microwave. Or was it the toaster? I forget. Anyway, he was only about four and he managed to set the kitchen on fire. He managed to put it out as well but I was so mad that the words 'You're grounded' just came out of my mouth. It took me a few seconds to realise that I'd actually said them, and Tails was so upset that I didn't ground him again for years. Maybe that's why he gets so mad about it now.

Really it's my own fault. I was always too laid back and have such a care-free attitude that's he could get away with almost anything, all he had to do was give me the puppy dog eyes and he was off the hook. When I had to ground him a few months ago he started laughing because he thought I was just messing around! I almost wish I had been. Since then I noticed he'd started to isolate himself more often, talk less and almost never leave his workshop. Heck, he's hardly spoken a word to me!

I don't get it. It seems only yesterday he needed me to take him practically anywhere, and I'll admit that as I got older it got a little annoying having to take him everywhere I went. Now I'd give anything for him to just spend a few minutes with me, even if it's just so he can explain some new invention of his.

Sometimes I wonder if this is the same little kid who used to dance around in a morning to get ready for the day. What happened to the days where all I had to do to make him laugh was put on a stupid accent or make him smile by taking him to the circus? Why can't things just go back to how they used to be?

* * *

Aww, so sad! I almost can't believe I wrote it! Please tell me what you thought, I promise to get the next chapter up quicker!

(: Em


End file.
